Dinner and a Movie
by Spitfire F.22
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot. Mr. and Mrs.P decide it's time to have a night as a family, Ron included. Some content may be desturbing to tweebs. KimXRon


**We've all read stories of what Kim and Ron would do if they had the house to themselves for an evening, some a bit hotter than others. What would happen if Kim's 'rents were home? Just a happy bit of KimXRon fluff, for all those who can't get enough. There's a bit of Mr. and Mrs. P fluff, too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Disney's Kim Possible. I'd like to, but I don't.**

Dinner and a Movie

Kim sat in front of her mirror, carefully applying just a bit of makeup and making sure her hair was just right. She wore a black shirt and a rather short red skirt. Nice, but not too fancy.

_Don't get nervous, you've done this a thousand times, _she said to herself_. Yeah, but now it's different. Ron's not 'just Ron' anymore. Wow, how long did it take me to realize that? I wonder how long he had been feeling like this? I wonder, how long have I been feeling like this?_

She sighed. No time to just sit and think, Ron would be there any minute. She looked at herself one last time, and couldn't suppress a giggle.

_When daddy first saw us on the porch, saying goodnight after the prom, and Ron had his tongue in my mouth, I think I saw his jaw fall open._

Finished her musings, Kim walked down the stairs to the living room.

"You look very nice, honey." Her mom smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." Kim quickly replied. "Is he here yet.?"

"Ron? Not yet..." The sound of a scooter interrupted her for a moment, but Mrs. Possible continued. "You know Kimmie, you and Ron have been going out almost every night for the last couple weeks…" She was again interrupted, this time by a knock on the door.

"It's him!" Kim rushed to the door, and swung it open. Ron stood there, holding flowers and dressed in a gray shirt and kaki pants. "Wow, KP, you look great, I mean, you always do…"

"Why, thank you, Ronnie." Kim had taken to using his old nickname, and he certainly didn't mind. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think you can do better than that." Ron smiled mischievously, as his arms went around her.

"Hello, Ronald." Kim's father was standing by the door, and he didn't seem to enjoy Ron's latest comment. The young man straightened a bit, but replied in his usual easy manner, "Oh, hi, MrDr. P. I'll have her home by ten, like usual."

"Not tonight." Ron turned to face Kim's father more directly, one arm still around Kim's waist. "Um, is anything wrong, sir?" Ron was visibly nervous, as was Kim.

Mr. Possible looked at them sternly for a moment, then broke into a grin. "Not really, Ronald, but with you and Kim going out so often, we just thought…"

"That you could have dinner with us tonight." Mrs. Possible finished.

Ron's face brightened. "No prob, Possible clan!"

---------------------------------------

Dinner went well, or at least well enough by Possible family standards. They had meatloaf, with mashed potatoes and peas. This time, however, it was not in the shape of a brain, much to the twin's disappointment. Kim and Ron sat next to each other, but were careful to act more as the friends they still were than the couple they had become. Nobody was looking under the table, of course, so no one would notice if they just happened to hook their legs together.

About halfway through the meal, Jim and Tim decided to have some fun with the young couple.

"So, Ron. What's it like…" Jim began,

"To kiss our big sister?" Tim finished, both looking completely innocent.

Through careful timing, they had managed to spring their question just as Kim was taking a sip from her drink, and facing Ron. On hearing their remark, she sent out a fine spray of water on Ron, the table, and anything else in her immediate vicinity. Her face grew red as she started dabbing a napkin at Ron's now wet shirt.

"TWEEBS!" She growled at the two boys, who still wore that look of perfect innocence on their faces

"Boys…" Mr. Possible began.

The twins looked at each other.

"Uh, gotta go!" They called out before running into their room.

There was silence at the table, until Ron couldn't take it any longer.

"They got you good, KP." He said, as he began laughing. From the boy's room, one could hear cries of Hic-a-bick-a-boo! And Hosha!

Kim glared at her boyfriend for a moment, before joining in his laughter. "I think they got both of us, Ron. After all, I'm not the one who's all wet."

"Ah, true, true." Ron replied as he returned to his remaining food.

Mr. Possible watched them, smiling slightly. _It's a good thing you didn't answer that question, Ronald._

----------------------------------

When the dinner had ended, Jim and Tim were given clean up duty, while Kim and Ron got up to leave.

"Where are you off to this time?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Well, we sorta planed on seeing a movie after dinner, MrsDr. P." Ron replied, holding Kim's hand as they headed for the door.

"We've got you covered on that one to, kids." Mr. Possible stated. "I rented a few DVD's, what would you like to see?" He knew that there was no movie in theaters that they were desperate to see, after all, they went to the theater at least twice a week. That, and he was far from naive enough to think that his daughter and her boyfriend went to the movies just to see a movie.

Ron smiled. He knew they were stuck, so he decided to make the best of it. "Well, what 've ya got?"

"There's some movie with a French title, uh some chick flick, and I, Robot."

Kim leaned over. "Gee, guess which one he wants to watch?" Ron smiled.

"How 'bout I, Robot?" He replied. Mr. Possible smiled again, as Mrs. Possible raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Next time, at least you could read the titles of the other movies, dear."

Mrs. Possible turned off the main lamp, and brought the teens a bowl of popcorn.

Ron grinned. "I must say, KP, this theater sure doesn't skimp on the hospitality."

Kim sat down next to him, and the elder Possibles took their places on the far end of the large sofa.

As the movie began, and Mr. Possible seemed to be giving it his almost undivided attention, Kim drew her legs onto the sofa, and was soon comfortably resting against Ron. In return, he leaned back and put his arms around her waist, pulling her just a bit closer, if such a thing was possible.

"You know, Ron?" Kim softly whispered.

"What?"

"I like the seating here better."

"You can say that again."

On the other end, Mrs. Possible watched them with a smile. _They're so much like us, before we were married. _She thought wistfully. She looked at her husband, and got an idea. She pulled her own legs onto the sofa, and leaned against him. He turned around, somewhat surprised. _She doesn't do this when the kids are around…_ his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of his daughter, looking utterly contented in the arms of her best friend since Pre-K. He was about to say something, when his wife raised a finger to his lips.

"They're not doing anything, James. Let 'em be. It's about time they got together."

"But, Kimmie and Ron are just kids."

"So? Let 'em be kids. In a few years, they'll be all grown up, with jobs and a family of their own, God willing. Besides, they're enjoying themselves, and we should be, too." With that, she snuggled a bit closer, and he put his arms around her.

Ron was the first to notice. "KP. Look at your parents."

She saw them, and noticed that they had assumed a position similar that she and Ron were in. "I didn't know the movie was that romantic." Ron added.

"Maybe it's not. Maybe they need to relax a bit, too." Kim replied.

"I guess so." He thought for a moment. "Wouldn't it be nice if we were like that in twenty years?" Kim blushed for a moment, surprised at his covert mention of the future, and possibly marriage. She had thought of what it would be like to spend the rest of her life with Ron, and she liked the idea, very much. Kim looked up at him for a moment.

"It would be great, Ron." She gave him a small kiss, breaking off as she remembered her parents at the other side of the sofa. It was plenty for Ron, though, as he let out a very soft "Boo-yah."

Jim and Tim, having finished with the dishes, snuck quietly into the living room. The sight which greeted the boys was more than enough to fill them with a lifetime of horror. Not only was their big sister tangled up in her boyfriend, but their parents seemed to have caught this particularly contagious strain of cooties, as well.

"This is so wrong."

"Wrong-sick"

The twins went to their rooms as quickly as they could, and hoped that visions of shrink rays and particle cannons would blot out the disturbing images to which they had unwittingly subjected themselves

As the movie was approaching it's ending, Ron whispered to the sleepy girl resting on him.

"You know what, Kimmie?"

"What, Ronnie?"

"I think we'll be staying in more often."

**Drop me a line to tell me what you think.**

**In other words, all reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
